forgeofgodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Evolution
Overview To get stronger creatures to your army you need to evolve existing creatures. You usually need 2 identical creatures with the same number of stars to evolve them into a creature one star higher. But to evolve higher-grade creatures you also need evo-materials and secondary creatures. The evolution cost grows with the level of evolving creature. The same goes for rarity of a evo-materials. Evolved creature have increased stats and ability. It also gains permanent boost to its stats based on elite percentage the base creatures had. You can capture higher rank creatures on a levels but the chance is quite low comparing to the cost of evolving the creature from low-grade ones. Evo-Materials The first evolution requires only 2 identical 1-'star' creatures. To further evolve creature you need to add special evo-materials (eggs, toads or oozies) that can be found in a daily sector and some secondary lower-grade creature. The only exception to this rule is a Wolf Dark Thicket that could be evolved from to Volkolak Cannibal using only basic creatures and evo-material only. Bonuses The main benefit of evolution is advanced stats of a higher-grade creature. You need 8 1-'star' creatures to evolve to 4-'star' creature but the resulting creature would be much stronger than first 8 ones together. Bonus stats from elite or fruits are also increased during evolution. If you evolve a creature the percentage bonus of its components are added together to get a solid bonus. The resulting percentage bonus is also increases if you are using elite creature as a secondary material. You can further increase percentage by using mega-evo. To do this you should level up all the creatures used in a evolution. If you do this the resulting creature will recieve additional 10% boost to its stats. You can abide this bonus for the first evolution (from 1 to 2 stars), but you can't evolve creature further without maxing up creatures first so this bonus is quite obligatory. If you evolve creature during "Megaevolve!" 'event the bonus from maxing creatures is increased to 15%. For example in a picture above you evolve 2 ''elite 2-'''star wasps but the resulting 3-'star' wasp is nonelite because one of the wasps are not leveled to max and the secondary creature is non-elite lacking 30% bonus. The evolve button is inactive since you need to level-up creatures first. Notes 1. Elite creatures are marked with a gold "plus" symbol. 2. Mega creatures are marked with a green "plus" symbol, they have a lower bonus than elite. 3. If you double-click on a new creature, you could see what bonus it will have after an evolution. 4. The warlord IV uses only evo-materials as a secondary components so the maximum percentage you can get is a 15% bonus from "Megaevolve!" 'event. Maximum evolution bonus without '"Megaevolve!" '(with '"Megaevolve!") 1- 2- 3- 4- 5- 6- Non-''elite'' Tier-1 0% (0%) 10% (15%) 30% (45%) 80% (115%) Non-''elite'' Tier-2 and higher 0% (0%) 10% (15%) 40% (55%) 100% (135%) 220% (295%) 460% (615%) elite creatures, elite side-material 30% (30%) 70% (75%) 180% (195%) 400% (435%) 840% (915%) 1720% (1875%) Non-''elite'' Tier-2, elite side-material 0% (0%) 10% (15%) 60% (75%) 160% (195%) 360% (435%) 760% (915%) Maximum evolution bonus for Warlord without "Megaevolve!" '(with '"Megaevolve!") VI VII VIII IX X Using non-''elite'' material 10% (15%) 40% (50%) 70% (85%) 100% (120%) 130% (155%) Using elite material 10% (15%) 80% (90%) 150% (165%) 220% (240%) 290% (315%) Daily Portal Each location in a daily portal helps you to evolve your army. You can gain gold in the Gold Mine, Exp for leveling-up creatures in a Training Yard, and shadows to fuse your creatures. You can also find locations with evo-materials there: During Monday and Thursday the Eggs dungeon is open. During Tuesday and Friday - the Toads dungeon and during Wednesday and Saturday - the Oozies dungeon. Every evo-material location is open during Sunday, and there is a special location with rare evo-materials that open only during Sunday. The higher the rank of evo-materials, the higher is the difficulty and the cost of entering level in meat. The 1-st stage of each of Eggs, Toads or Oozies will cost you 20 meat, the 2-nd stage goes for 30 meat, and the 3-rd stage goes for 40 meat. Entering a special rare-evo location costs 50 meat. Evolution Formula The crucial thing about evolution is to get maximum possible bonus. 1) You get 'mega-evo '''bonus only when every creature including secondary ones is maxed-out. You get 15% during '"Megaevolve!" 'event, so you should wait for it (usually it's on Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday with mega-everything event). 2) Every bonus of base creatures are added-up into evolved creature. For example: Level 0 Dead Farmer + Level 0 Dead Farmer would result in Mad Skeleton (0%+0%=0%) Level 0 Dead Farmer + Level 0 ''elite Dead Farmer (with 30% bonus) would result in Mad Skeleton (0%+30%=30%) Max Level Dead Farmer + Max Level elite Dead Farmer (with 30% bonus) would result in Mad Skeleton (0%+30%+10%=40%) Max Level Dead Farmer + Max Level elite Dead Farmer (with 30% bonus) during event would result in Mad Skeleton (0%+30%+15%=45%) and finally Max Level elite Dead Farmer + Max Level elite Dead Farmer (with 30% bonus both) during event would result in Mad Skeleton (30%+30%+15%=75%) 3) Speaking of secondary creatures you will recieve 30% bonus if the secondary creature is elite. Note, that you will recieve only 30% regardless of bonus that a secondary creature have. For example: Max Level Mad Skeleton (0%) + Max Level Mad Skeleton (0%) + Max Level Wild Mushroom (0%) = 10% for the max level. Max Level Mad Skeleton (0%) + Max Level Mad Skeleton (0%) + Max Level elite Wild Mushroom (30%) = 10%+30% = 40% Max Level elite Mad Skeleton (75%) + Max Level elite Mad Skeleton (75%) + Max Level elite Wild Mushroom (30%) during event = 75%+75%+15%+30% = 195% Max Level elite Damn Leech (195%) + Max Level elite Damn Leech (195%) + Max Level elite Old Tusked Boar (195%) during event = 195%+195%+15%+30% = 435% even though boar have more than 30% bonus. es:Evolucion ru:Эволюция fr:Evolution